kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Ageha
| image = | species =shinigami | gender =female | age = 15? | relatives = Big sister | occupation =shinigami,to destroy the damashigami corrporation |voice = Rie Murakawa] |manga = Chapter 036 |anime = Episode 12}} is a shinigami girl from a family of elite Shinigamis known for taking down Damashigami. She is also extremely rich. Her black cat is Oboro. Appearence Ageha has long wild black hair with a red bow on the left side of her head and also has red eyes. She wears a white sailor fuku outfit with thigh length white socks and red shoes. She wears red lipstick and has fang-like teeth. She has changed her outfit once while at the beach and has a second bow that makes her visible to humans. Personality Air-headed, quick to assume, and not overly smart Ageha causes trouble for just about everyone. Ageha acts before she thinks, and often finds herself in some form of trouble because of it. She also throws her cash freely without thought and falls prey to fake products sold by damashigami or fake salesmen. She does try to hard to catch damashigami though she fails a lot, she also is greatly ashamed of her elder sister, viewing her as a disgrace to their family. History Early Life As a child, Ageha was something of a troublemaker as she caused problems for Renge back in grade school. She also had it in her head that, she would be the one to have Oboro as her black cat by contract and even told him that she wouldn't have him form a contract with anyone else. During one of their practice training session Ageha got hurt by a mother of an evil spirit hatchling, and while it looked like Ageha was abandoned by Oboro, Ageha told the adults that she got hurt because of her own carelessness. Meeting Rinne Ageha first appeared while hunting a damashigami that Rinne was also looking for. Ageha confused Rinne as the damashigami and attacked until the real one showed up trying to lure away the students during the two Shinigami's brief fight where she displayed some shock before attacking the real culprit. When Rinne followed she told him to back off but he reminded her that there was students who had already been brought to the afterlife and needed to be rescued. When coming up the damashigami hideout Ageha mentions that whoever discloses their hideout will receive monetary reward which causes Rinne to speed over to the hideout and catch every Damashigami there. He offers to split the reward but Ageha refuses saying she "lives only to defeat Damashigami" and has a grave reason why she does so. However, while she was talking, Rinne left to collect his reward, which upsets her and also causes her to remember that she had seen his red hair before. Ageha appears in Rinne's "house" stating that she had been thinking since their last encounter which causes Rinne to throw her out insisting it was too late for her to want her share of the reward as he already spent it. Ageha tells him that she came for another reason and that the money was all his. Rinne allows her back in and let her speak. She wanted to see if he knew anything about the Damashigami company. Ageha then reveals that she comes from an elite family of shinigami who had just recently won a large amount of respect in the shinigami world. However, a year ago her one and only elder sister left to take down the damashigami boss but never returned. Some months later her sister sent her a post card that said she had a boyfriend who turns out to be Rinne good-for-nothing father, Sabato, although Ageha doesn't know this. Because her sister now abandoned her duties to their family Ageha took her place banishing damashigami while searching for her missing sister. Ageha swears she will find her sister and also promises that if she finds anyone related to the damashigami company she has to beat them to a pulp. After a damashigami brings a letter for Rinne from his father Rinne tells Ageha that he too loathes damashigami which she assumes means he will help her clapping her hands around his. Much to Rinne's dismay, Sakura happened to walk in and see them believing that they were holding hands even when he tells her they weren't. Out of embarrassment Ageha threw Rinne into the wall and runs away squealing. While sitting in a tree Ageha exaggerates that previous moment and believes Rinne to be a really nice which causes her to blush. Later she takes a closer look at the picture on the post card and Ageha discovers that Rinne has the same red hair as her sister's boyfriend though she thinks its just coincidence. Learning the Truth Ageha comes to Sakura and Rinne's aid against Sabato's mysterious hot secretary when she attempted to make Rinne propose to Sakura. When the secretary sees Ageha she is shock and uses a few technique to avoid being attacked. Ageha throws her coins at the woman only for one to hit the center of her decorative glasses causing them to break and reveal that the secretary is actually Ageha's missing sister. Confused and outraged Ageha demands to know why her sister is with a group of Damashigami, Just then Sabato appears and asks Sakura for her answer on marrying Rinne and inheriting the Damashigami company. Ageha hears this and demands that someone explain to which Rinne states Sabato is just some old guy. Taking a closer look at Sabato Ageha realizes the he is her sister's boyfriend and learns that not only is he the president of the Damashigami company but that her sister betrayed her and is now a damashigami herself. Ageha also discovers that Rinne is Sabato's son and angrily attacks. Ageha, followed by Rinne, Sakura, and Rokumon, attempts to follow her sister and Sabato but falls into a pithole and becomes ensnared in a spiders web. After being released by a supposed undercover investigator, Ageha nearly signed an IOU only to be saved by Rinne who she still believes to be a traitor despite the fact he's trying to help her. After stopping her from wasting anymore money Rinne discovers that she's a rich girl and while she doesn't feel the need to thank him he leaves. Annoyed, Ageha continues to search only to go up against an extremely large damashigami who was worth one million yen, the exact amount needed to cover the bill for Rinne's engagement ring. Because of the he needed Rinne saved Ageha and killed the damashigami. Ageha hugs Rinne claiming that she was scared finally thanking him though he replies that she didn't to. As he tried to clear up the situation Rinne discovers that Sakura followed him and believes that she interrupt a moment between Ageha and Rinne. Unrequited Love Relationships Rinne Rokudō Ageha originally was unaware of the fact that Rinne was Sabato's son which gave her the impression that he was an ally. Upon discovering his true identity Ageha developed bitterness toward Rinne, refusing his attempts to help her as she was being swindled out of her money. When he saved her from a large Damashigami, an action he only did for the million yen the Damashigami was worth, Ageha realized that Rinne wasn't like his father and quickly developed feelings for Rinne. At first, however, Ageha was somewhat hesitant to fully act as she believed that Sakura and Rinne were a couple but eventually she brushed off that idea and began to heavily pursue Rinne, much to his dismay.She even goes to the extent of seducing Rinne. Ageha has made her feelings for Rinne known and her interest in Rinne slightly mirrors Tsubasa's interest in Sakura as both act on their feelings and can't take a hint. Sakura Mamiya Ageha shows to consider Sakura a rival in love and has made attempts to out do Sakura, just about every attempt foiled of course. Sakura has made attempts to be friendly with Ageha and while Ageha accepts Sakura she still makes attempts to win Rinne. Ageha was shocked when Sakura called her by her first name. Tsubasa Jūmonji Ageha and Tsubasa tend to butt heads especially when he uses his sacred ashes around her. She has gotten along with him a few times but for the most part Ageha dislikes Tsubasa. Kain Ageha deeply hates Kain for insulting her and for taking away Rinne's life flame, and also for hating him for being Sabato's son, as she knows Rinne isn't like his father. Bijin Ageha's sister disappears and sends a her sister a postcard saying that she intends to marry Sabato Rokudō, a damashigami. She continues to work as his "mysterious hot secretary". Ageha used to look up to her sister, but now is hurt that she left her for Sabato. Renge Ageha caused many problems for Renge during their elementary years which caused Renge to develop bitter hatred toward the reckless Shinigami. Oboro He is Ageha's black cat by contract. They have known each other since childhood, since Oboro's family have been black cats by contract to Ageha's for generations. These two often bicker like brother and sister, yet care for each other just the same. Abilities Equipment *Shimigami Scythe *Her Ribbon: Ageha cannot be seen be humans but if she changes out her ribbon she can be seen by humans. Trivia *Ageha has a similiar personality to Ayame from InuYasha, and Shampoo and Kodachi from Ranma 1/2. *Ageha's name is written with a single Kanji that commonly refers to a mythical bird similiar to Phoenix, but not quite the same. Written with a different Kanji her name can me a swallow tail butterfly. *Ageha looks strikingly familiar to Abi-Hime from InuYasha. Gallery Ageha - Kyoukai no Rinne.png|Ageha in the anime Ageha yukata.png|Ageha in a yukata Category:Characters Category:Shinigami